


Pain

by hypnonaut



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Master/Servant, PWP (almost), Post-Anime, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnonaut/pseuds/hypnonaut
Summary: Imprisoned in the Tower, Integra has nothing to lose.
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Picks up at the last scene of the TV anime. The characters are kind of a mix of their anime and manga/OVA selves. But who needs this info in a story that’s basically porn?

April 14 – 19, 2020

_Aus Freuden sehn ich mich nach Schmerzen_

R. Wagner, _Tannhäuser_ , act I, scene II

The Tower.

How many imprisoned here throughout the centuries met their end within its walls? What if Her Majesty had actually abandoned them? After all the battle and destruction in London they would need a scapegoat. What if she, Integra Hellsing, was to be executed, perhaps the very next day? So be it then. How many times in history rulers paid those most loyal to them with nothing but ingratitude? Still, she wouldn’t flinch. She would face death with dignity.

There was only one being that would make her regret having to leave this world. And, ironically, that being was not of this world.

Alucard. The No-Life King.

On the surface there was nothing between them but a strict master-servant relationship. On the surface. Even at the times they were alone she wouldn’t let her feelings show. But he knew. And he wasn’t that cold-blooded. He was chaos. She was order.

_Blood._

Why did she think of this word?

Alucard’s offer came to her mind. She would never accept it. She, a vampire? Never! But the answer she had not spoken out loud then was now making her heart beat wildly. Actually, why not? If she was to die, she had nothing to lose.

He could read her mind. And sometimes, just sometimes, she could hear his thoughts. Amazing how those few drops of her blood he tasted ten years before could create such a bond between them. She wondered if he heard her unspoken answer then. Probably not. Or she would have felt his reaction.

“Integra. My Master.”

And there he was.

“Your orders.”

Those words lit a fire in her. A fire that would consume them both.

The wine glass shattered in his hand. Blood started dripping from the cut fingers.

“The decision is yours.”

Integra smirked. The decision was made.

“Do you remember asking me if I had ever fantasized about mixing our blood?” She asked. His eyes widened. “Listen carefully. It could happen only if I ordered you to cut yourself, rub your cock with your blood and take my virginity.” The smirk did not leave her face as she said it. Alucard, petrified, couldn’t stop staring in her icy blue eyes. “And I’m giving this order now. Prepare.”

His soul exploded with a mixture of desire, joy, absolute loyalty and this tainted, wretched feeling of a monster he was he wouldn’t dare to call ‘love’. She stood up and started undressing. He didn’t have to. Within seconds Alucard stood before her in his most beautiful form. And even though it was a terrifying beauty, Integra felt no fear. Once the decision was made, she would not regret it. Ever.

Their dance started without words, but with every caress, with every kiss, his soul cried louder and louder, _Integra! Integra! Integra!_ And she could hear it.

 _Heaven! This is Heaven!_ he thought as his tongue traveled up her thigh, _To touch your body, to feel the beating of your pulse, to listen to your moans, to have – no! I will never ‘have’ you! You will have me! It’s always, always only your will that matters, my Master! Oh, yes! Take what I give and rejoice, your order shall be obeyed!_ She heard these words, she _felt_ them. He was hers and hers alone.

_Now._

She gently pushed his head aside and knelled on the bed. She could feel the vampire’s gaze devouring the curves of her body.

“Take it,” she said, no, she _ordered_ in what was almost her usual cold voice, but with each word it was becoming more and more a sigh. “Do it hard. I want to feel pain.”

For a blink of an eye he hesitated. Pain? But… he couldn’t… Then she turned her head and looked at him. And he knew he would do anything for those eyes. He would hurt her if that was her wish, for her wish was his command. Covered in blood he spilled her blood and their lives’ essences mixed, as she promised, just as pain mixed with pleasure and she was no longer able to tell them apart.

It was done. She, the proud descendant of a long line of monster hunters, had given herself to this monster. She, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, was here, naked, on her knees, barely conscious in the hands of the vampire king, whom she could feel tear her body apart. Yes, all those times she promised herself to remain a virgin, she lied. For deep inside she knew one day her desire for the impure being she commanded would prevail. As the time passed, as Alucard in his own chaotic and inhuman ways would show the feeling was mutual – she knew it would happen. And the pain she felt now was the punishment she chose for herself. She embraced it as the symphony of their mixed blood rushed through the wound into her veins. She gasped. _No… don’t you dare turn me…_ And before she could finish the thought his blood obeyed. She won. Even now, in this lustful haze, she would remain human. For what she was giving into was the most purely human of all things – love.

Time ceased to exist for them. Everything ceased to exist except their bodies. Finally her passion reached its peak and Integra felt an explosion of fire rushing through every inch of her being. Exhausted, she fell on the bed, turned on her back and looked up. Alucard was still kneeling above her, his eyes fixed on one point. Her womanhood. She knew what had hypnotized him so. Her blood. Their mixed blood she could still feel inside her. She smirked the same way as before.

“Integra. My Master…”

“Take your reward, my servant.”

And again she felt the vampire’s tongue on the petals of her rose, licking every drop of blood he could find, as her moans tore anew the silence of the room. As he had felt her pleasure, she felt his. Her blood was his salvation, she was his goddess, and his tongue was singing a wordless hymn to her at this very moment.

***

“You just wouldn’t stop, would you?”

“I believe it’s akin to the thing you humans call drugs.”

“And I believe you’re starting to resemble a stereotypical male: thinking with your dick.”

“Dirty talk then?”

“Christ, just shut up and let me finish this report!”

“As you wish, my Master.” Alucard disappeared from Integra’s office as swiftly as he had appeared moments before.

Integra reached for another cigar. She should have predicted that.

Giving into their mutual passion rendered him even more of her slave, but at the same time it left her mind in such disarray, it took her a few days to pull herself together. The very moment she woke up the next morning her eyes just suddenly flew wide open as the previous evening flashed in her mind. She sat up.

Alucard was sitting at the table.

“How are you feeling, Integra?”

“You’ve been here the whole night?” Stupid question. Of course he had.

“You know I love to watch you sleeping.”

Any other time she would have called him a dirty lecher. But instead she fell back on the bed.

“I feel… I don’t know… I need… rest… Yes, rest. Alucard, leave me.”

The smile disappeared from his face.

“Did I displease you?”

“No! No, you… Maybe that’s just what women need after… Just leave me, please.” Another utterly stupid thing to say, but he disappeared. Integra was glad she didn’t have to order him this time.

Alone with her thoughts, she barely recognized herself. She did not regret a single moment. Recalling both the pain and the pleasure she had experienced, she could almost physically feel them again and it was intoxicating. What struck her was the realization that it would never end. She tasted the forbidden fruit and it did not quench her hunger, no. She desired him stronger than ever and fought the temptation to summon him back and just rest in his arms for all eternity. Yet fight she had to. She would not be a slave, even to her own heart. He loved her strong and strong she would remain.

Thankfully, before she was ready to speak to him again, she was released and given orders to rebuild the Hellsing Organization. Being back in her element certainly helped. They didn’t even have much time for one another in private, not that Alucard wouldn’t try showing up any time he wasn’t on a mission and she was alone for five minutes. Integra would mostly dismiss him with an order, reasoning, or a snarky comment. A few times with a kiss that would leave both of them breathless. Once she would allow his hand to slip under her bra, when they were interrupted by a knocking at the door. He found it funny. She didn’t want to admit she did too.

Forgotten, unfinished cigar was lying in the ashtray. Integra put down the report and smirked. Somehow she seemed to be able to prevent him from reading her mind, or he would have guessed right away it had been finished long before.

This was the evening she chose. Time, place, and way, just as she wanted. Perhaps their first time would have happened this evening had the circumstances been different, she thought on her way to her bedroom.

As she stood in the window contemplating lighting another cigar, she felt the dark presence manifest itself behind her.

“Did you summon me, my Master? Or should I ask: did you want to summon me?”

“No to the first, yes to the second. I was actually wondering if I should start counting seconds before you’d show up.”

“Then give me my orders, Integra.”

That voice. The cigar fell on the floor. It wouldn’t do. The heat in her loins was too much to bare.

“I want you.” The very second these words fell from her lips she felt his hands on her. She held them. “Easy now, we don’t want the servants wondering why one of my suits was torn to pieces.” His grin widened.

Moments later she was lying naked on the bed breathing heavily, as his hands and tongue caressed every sensitive inch of her skin. Feeling her womanhood fully opened for him and aching impatiently, she moaned, “Alucard, please… be brutal.”

Once again the vampire felt his boiling blood freeze. But the resolve in her eyes left no room for doubt.

“You want my blood, don’t you? Then rip me apart.”

His hands pinned her to the bed as he forced himself on her, _inside her_ , with such fury, that she almost screamed. The pain was immense, as if he was literally impaling her, but once again it drowned in the sea of pleasure, along with her very self. Yes, he was brutal. He would press her arms to the mattress almost to the point of breaking her bones. He would force his tongue, still rich with her taste, into her mouth. He would squeeze her nipples and crush her breasts. He would hold her throat until she could barely breathe. And even for a second he wouldn’t stop demolishing her from the inside.

Integra stared in the demonic face above her. These burning eyes. This madman’s grin. This monster. Wasn’t this the sigh that made his enemies tremble? And yet she wouldn’t trade it for the world. Had she really thought, just an hour before, that she would have to force herself to keep her eyes open? How could such an idea ever cross her mind? No, she was unable to turn her eyes _away_. And in their blue depths he could read but one word: _more!_ She knew he wanted her fearless and fearless she was.

His very soul sang, _Integra, Integra! I’ll never fully know you, I’ll never be worthy of you! You amaze me without end, you make me revere you more and more with your every breath!_

She felt her body nearing that magical point.

“Stop,” she said. Alucard froze.

Integra touched the place where their bodies united and pulled the hand back up, between their faces. He watched, mesmerized, as her finger, covered in her blood, was slowly heading towards him. His lips parted. She put it inside his mouth and his tongue started madly twirling around it.

She devoured the sight. As he finished with a long loving kiss to the top of her finger, she said, “Lick it all. I want your tongue to give me the ultimate pleasure this time.”

The beast inside him roared with joy and desire as he plunged to claim his prize. There was only Integra and her blood, sweeter than anything he had ever known as a human, more precious than all the treasures of the world. His generous goddess was blessing him again with her nectar and in return he would give her anything she wanted as an offering.

What he was mercilessly ravaging seconds before he would now gently caress. But with every drop of her blood he licked he became more delirious and his moves faster. Feeling his tongue unleash a chaos inside her and reach deeper than any human one could ever have plunged Integra into ecstasy she could only describe as divine. Alucard had obeyed her order. His tongue gave her pleasure that brought her to the brink of insanity, just as her blood made him touch Heaven.

He kissed her rose, still throbbing madly as she regained her senses. He pulled himself up and knelt above her.

“Thank you.” She whispered. He, on the other hand, couldn’t utter a single word. Her blood had made him more powerful than he’d been in ages, and yet he was overwhelmed. He stepped out of the bed and as she was trying to sit up, he fell and prostrated himself in front of her.

“No… Come back here… Lie beside me.”

He came back. She embraced him and pressed his head against her chest. Her heart. She could feel her blood in his body, making her part of him and him part of her. This time she knew she would wake up the next morning calm as always, the only master of her body and soul. If the fire couldn’t be extinguished, she would let it burn. And on her wish they would dance in the flames.

***

It’s been a while since she visited him in his dungeon. He would always have two glasses prepared and insisted that she sat in his chair while he stood. Unless she was here purely for business, but this wasn’t the case.

“… so Seras should be… For Heaven’s sake, stop staring at me like that!”

“Is that an order?”

The word ‘order’ was starting to become some sort of an euphemistic joke for him.

“I will give you _that_ order when I decide to. Even if you’d have to wait an year.”

His eyes flashed with desire. She sighed. He totally missed the point.

“Well, since we have obviously changed the subject, there’s a question I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“Ask, Integra.”

“What did you feel?” She did not need to specify when.

“You know.”

“Actually, I don’t. None of the books in the manor library deal with vampire sex life.”

He laughed for a while before he could answer.

“I truly don’t know what to say. Excitement? Pleasure? Ecstasy? But different than how humans understand these terms. For centuries the only thing that stirred in me these emotions was hunting my prey and drinking their blood. I almost forgot their original meaning. And then you came. Since our first meeting I knew I would never look at you the way I looked at any other human. Your iron will became my drug. It exited me more than tearing my enemies apart. All these years I remembered the taste of your blood and the desire for it never left me, but I could never even dare to imagine myself taking a drop of it against your will.”

“But it wasn’t just about my blood?” Even though her face would not express any emotions, she felt as if her life depended on his answer.

“No, it was both about your blood and your pleasure, Master. For I could feel every sensation in your body as if it was my own. Perhaps it was the bond between us, the same that allows us to talk without words. Or perhaps your passion for love and your passion for battle are two sides of the same coin for they both stem from your will. And sharing your ecstasy was like nothing I have ever known.” There was a long silence before Integra noticed she was breathing heavily. But before she found any words, he continued, “My body, on the other hand… I wouldn’t even be able to describe what you did to it. It’s no longer human, I can take any form I wish within the limits you bestowed on me. It’s been literally dead for so long that even though drinking someone’s blood would make it stronger, the excitement would be purely spiritual. And again, you made a difference. As you matured I noticed in me… things I haven’t felt for ages. Thought of you makes my blood boil. Your will lights a fire in my loins. You have awoken in me this long-forgotten desire – the desire for your touch.” After another pause he added, “Also, as you must have already realized, my body does not… function like that of a mortal man. So, no babies for us.”

This time she was the one to laugh.

“Truly, Alucard, I expected a better joke from you.”

He grinned.

“I hope my answer satisfied you,” he said, _as I would love to satisfy your body right now!_ he added in thought. Integra heard it, but chose to ignore it.

“It did.”

“If you permit me, my Master, I would like to ask you a question in return.”

Cheeky bastard. Tricking her into thinking she owed him one.

“Go on.”

“Why pain?”

Oh, yes. She expected these words. And she would not leave them unanswered.

She lit a cigar and let it burn for a few seconds.

“The first time I believed I deserved it. I’m a sworn enemy of vampires and I’ve given my maiden virtue to the very king of them. But that façade fell quickly. I started to… embrace the pain, to want it, to desire your every move. Soon, there was no border between pain and pleasure. Or maybe there was only pleasure.” The ash from her cigar fell on the floor. “But the second time…”

“Yes?”

She looked him in the eyes and felt his thirst for her answer.

“You can read my thoughts. What could you tell?”

“Me? Only that this was your will and I would obey!”

“No need to raise your voice.”

He did not realize he almost shouted the last words.

“Alucard, this time it is me who doesn’t know what to say. Or rather, there wasn’t just one reason. Perhaps I wanted to feel that mixture of pain and pleasure once again, even stronger. Or to know how much my body could take. You stopped when I told you to, didn’t you?” Seeing his eyes widen suddenly, she added, “No, you did not cross the line, calm down!” And feeling his relief resonate in her blood, she continued, “Also, the previous time I couldn’t see you. And I wanted to so much. To see what you would do to my body. And maybe to test myself. I knew I would unleash a monster, yet would I dare to stare him in the face? Come on, you know how this turned out. What you could see in my eyes wasn’t fear, was it? It was the same lust I could see in yours.”

“Oh, yes!” His ecstatic exclamation made her smirk.

“And maybe… I wanted you to hurt me so I could give you my blood.”

“Integra!”

She savored the view. Her words drove him mad, yet she still had the absolute power over him. And this was her drug. To know it was her will that pulled the trigger of his gun. To hear him describe the bloody deeds he committed in her name. To see the fire in his eyes when she gave him orders – especially _that_ order… But not now.

“I should go. The second squadron will be back soon.” Instead of disappointment, all she could read in his face was admiration for the power her will had even over her own emotions. She stood up.

“May I suggest something?”

“I don’t want to do this in a hurry.”

“Not that kind of suggestion.” _Who is the lecher now?_ he thought. Integra blushed.

“What then?”

“If you wanted to face the monster, all that’s needed is your approval.”

“What do you mean?”

“I cannot do it on my own if not in the presence of an enemy.”

Integra’s eyes widened as she was hit with the realization. The Control Art Restriction System. Dear God, the possibilities…

But that lasted only for a blink of an eye. She started walking towards the exit.

“Stay in here and do not disturb me until further notice. I might have an assignment for you later on.” She had to muster all her willpower to make her voice sound cold and to prevent him from reading her mind. Now was not the time. But perhaps, in the evening.

***

“Gentlemen, you are dismissed. And I do apologize for my behavior earlier on.”

The officers left the room.

“Are you feeling all right, my lady?”

Of course Walter would notice. This would really become a bother.

“I’m fine. Just had a bit of a headache.” She did not expect him to buy it, but apparently he did.

“Shall I fetch some painkillers?”

“Yes, please. Have them delivered to my bedroom. I’ll be heading there shortly.”

The butler left. Great. Acting absentmindedly in front of her men. Lying to Walter. The latter in particular made her feel bad. Alucard, this better be worth it. She could not allow nor afford her imagination wander off when she was busy. Now, however, she no longer was…

She sat in her empty office for at least ten minutes, silent and thinking, before going to bedroom. Painkillers and the tea were already on the table. Integra took the pills and immediately afterwards thought that maybe she should have saved them for later.

For a while she sat in the frail light of a little lamp sipping her tea. But beyond her poker face her imagination was running wild. Why had she not thought of it before? But more importantly: what could or would he do to her if released? What monstrous form would he take? How would she react?

The tea finished, Integra took a quick shower, dried her hair, and returned to the room wrapped in a towel. She smiled to herself as she stopped in front of a large mirror in the door of her wardrobe. Good old Bram Stoker got this one wrong. Vampires did have reflections. And so, this would be the perfect spot for what she had planned for this night.

She sat on her bed and spoke his name. Alucard appeared and immediately she felt, through her blood, how much seeing her like this set him ablaze.

“Yes, my Master?”

She pointed at a chair in front of her. “Sit down. I would like to continue our conversation.”

He obeyed, unable to turn his eyes away from her.

 _Tempting the supreme monster,_ she thought, _I must be either insanely brave or insanely stupid._

“The former, but I wouldn’t use the word ‘insanely’.”

Integra bit her lip. “Now I’m seriously considering forbidding you from reading my thoughts.”

“Do it, and I will never more.”

“Do you remember the myth of Aeneas?”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had my Virgil.”

“No, his name and birth. Homer claims ‘Aeneas’ comes from the word ‘pain’, the pain his mother, Aphrodite, felt when she conceived him with Anchises, a mortal.”

“A fitting parallel. You are a goddess to me.”

“Well, that wasn’t my point. But anyway, I had no time to ask you earlier today if you had found my answer satisfying.”

“I’ve been thinking about it.”

“And?”

“Humans are indeed extraordinary beings and you are the most extraordinary of them all.”

“Big damn flatterer.”

“You could have simply ordered me to satisfy your desire. And yet you turned it to a challenge, for your body and spirit alike. I could not help but admire that.”

“You make it sound as if I didn’t like it. I actually had you satisfy both my body’s desire and my mind's… curiosity.” She was sitting with her legs crossed and could feel the vampire’s lustful gaze trying to slip under the towel. “But of course both need more.”

“Your orders, Integra. More pain?”

“No need to go out of your way this time. It will be painful either way. But first, come here.” She threw away the towel. Before it hit the floor his lips were upon hers. They fell on the bed in what resembled more a fight than lovemaking, for they desired each other too much.

 _Integra! Integra!_ his mind cried, _I lick your neck and you press my head against you without fear, I can feel your blood pulsating an inch away from my fangs, but I would never dare to touch your veins with my teeth! This is your power over me!_

Yes, she could hear it and these words made her body burn. One’s pleasure fueled the other’s passion and blonde and black hair danced like a whirling wind around them. Suddenly, Integra pushed him on his back and sat on his stomach, upright, with a finger on his lips. Immobilized, Alucard watched her catch her breath.

“Follow me,” she said jumping out of the bed.

“Yes, my Master!”

She stopped in front of the mirror, leaned forward and clutched the wooden frame with her hands.

“I want you inside me, count.”

He gently pushed her hair aside and pierced her flower as his hands embraced her breasts. She opened for him willingly. There was no pain, and even if, it didn’t even register. He started slowly, but with each thrust he would forget himself more and more in madness. The sheer sensation of being inside her was too much.

Integra was staring in the mirror. She watched as the vampire’s mouth kissed and licked her back, arm, neck, as his hands traveled erratically on her body, as her hips trembled with his every move. Part of her wanted to just remain like this and let him do as he pleased. But her will would prevail even then.

“Alucard… stop! Take it out.” He obeyed at once. Her head fell on her chest. “Now… fuck me in the ass.”

Integra Hellsing did not swear. Then why in that moment this was all she was able to say? Was she so intoxicated she couldn’t come up with anything else? But before any thought could cross her mind her body was torn apart. She would have screamed if Alucard’s hand did not gag her in time. Last thing they needed were the guards rushing in. For a few seconds they stood like petrified. The pain was almost unbearable and the pulsating she still felt in her abdomen soothed it only a little. He took his hand of her mouth.

“Continue,” she whispered.

And so he did. Once again she heard his soul scream, _Is that what you want? So be it. Your orders will be obeyed. I’m a monster and I will do what needs to be done!_ But she also felt something else in him, something she couldn’t describe, something… sad.

_Am I hurting myself… or him?_

_He can feel my pain._

His moves were slower than before, but still powerful. The pain grew weaker, but still prevented her from enjoying it. Through clenched teeth, she said, “Release Control Art Restriction: Level… One!”

Alucard roared. Integra watched as his whole body first became darker that darkness itself, and then turned into a mass full of bright red eyes. The shadowy matter started to encircle her and suddenly a dozen of arms sprouted from it and groped her breasts, torso, hips, thighs… Two of them plunged fingers inside her womanhood and stretched it wide, as Integra saw a third hand hovering for a moment inches away before slowly starting to immerse in her. And her body responded. She felt her rose open and welcome him with delight. She didn’t even notice the movements from the other side grow slower and weaker. The hand disappeared inside her up to the wrist, halted for a second, and started moving.

Integra moaned, but couldn’t close her eyes. What she could see in the mirror was enough to terrify most people. The demonic hands were dancing on her body, caressing her skin, running fingers through her hair, the eyes in the black matter all around seemed to observe her with desire, and this one hand, _this one hand_ … was simply doing unspeakable things to her. With its every move her pleasure grew, overriding the pain and driving her delirious. Yes, she was literally in the hands of a monstrosity and she wanted it. He could feel it, steadily increasing the pace, and soon vigorous thrusts were attacking her from both sides.

 _How is this possible? How does it even fit?_ But these thoughts drowned in the flood of ecstasy, that was rushing through her body. _I cannot stand it any longer… I cannot… I… Yes!_ And as the mist clouded her eyes and her sex almost crushed the demonic hand inside her, all the strength she still had in her body melted into raw, animal pleasure, that consumed her. She would have fallen if the hands hadn’t held her.

The first thing she saw in the mirror as the haze receded was Alucard, back in his previous form, holding her body with one hand, while the other was still inside her. She could feel him no longer in her behind. With difficulty, she stood back on her feet and smiled. He slowly pulled his hand out and held it in front of her, so she could see how deep it had gone.

“Impossible.”

The vampire grinned. “May I?”

Only then she noticed traces of blood on his hand. Well, that was to be expected.

“Enjoy.”

Integra watched his tongue devour all the red stains on his hand faster than a hungry wolf, and before she could make a move, he fell on all fours and started licking also the drops that had fallen on the floor.

She tried to take a step, but fell on her knees. He took her in his arms, carried to bed, and stood by it, bent over her.

“Well, that was a dumb idea. I won’t be repeating it anytime soon. But your hand…” She took his hand in hers and started to kiss it.

He watched.

Suddenly, she stopped, caught his head by the hair and held it above her face. She bit her lip.

 _Yes, you deserve some more for that, my servant_ , she thought seeing the arousal in his eyes.

She pulled him closer and kissed him. The taste of her blood was as sweet as it was for him.

They lay together for a long while. Then she felt his fingers dance on her womb.

“You just wouldn’t stop, would you?”

“If you wish, I will make love to you without end.”

“In your dreams.”

“Why not in ours?”

“Fine, in _our_ dreams. But enough for today, let me sleep, I really need to.” She turned on her side and covered herself.

Alucard kept watching as her breathing was slowing down. He loved observing her sleep.

_Did she say ‘in our dreams’?_

He smiled as a glowing red symbol appeared above them.

***

_What is going on?_

Integra was standing at the window of her bedroom, in the moonlight, but something felt… odd.

“You are in a dream,” she heard a voice behind her. She turned around, instinctively reached for her gun and froze.

She saw Alucard on her bed and in front of him was her own naked body, lying on her side, back to him, just as she had fallen asleep. And as her hand grabbed only thin air, she realized she was naked too.

“D-dream?”

“As you said it, ‘in our dreams’. So sit down and enjoy the show, my Master.”

Still in shock, Integra fell on a chair. She saw the vampire’s hand hover over her unconscious body for a moment, and then touch her breast. She almost jumped out of her seat. She had felt his touch on her dream self too, as if some invisible hand was imitating his moves.

“You can feel it, can’t you? How splendid!”

Yes, she could, his every caress, everything he was doing to her body, and twice, no, ten times more intensely, as if all corporeal barriers were no more, and he was touching her very soul. Speechless with a mixture of shock and excitement, she stared at the scene, unwillingly succumbing to the sensation.

He raised her thigh and prepared to enter her. Integra looked down on herself and saw the petals of her rose part as if something was there. Then he pushed. Whatever it was that pierced her dream self, it was like nothing she had ever experienced, a red-hot iron setting her ablaze and reaching deeper and deeper, to her very heart. The pleasure was overwhelming, but a part of her started to protest.

 _A dream?_ she struggled to think, _So it’s all just my imagination? A fantasy of my subconscious? Do I want it?_

“Enough!” she shouted hitting a table with her fist. Suddenly she was back in her body, awake.

Hell no, this was not just her dream!

She hit Alucard with her elbow causing him to fall on his back. Within split seconds she jumped on him, grabbed his throat with one hand, and slapped him in the cheek with the other.

“Don’t you dare toy with me like that, servant! I don’t care what your intentions are! Whatever happens between us will be my decision and mine alone! Got it, you idiot?!”

Alucard, terrified, couldn’t say a word. Mere thought that he could do anything against her will was hellish enough, but to enrage her so much? _Did he violate her?_ It was worse than a thousand deaths.

And yet in this very moment she was more beautiful than ever. She was _glorious_. Messy blonde hair falling on his chest, bare teeth, and eyes, those eyes, casting lightning, ready to burn him to ashes. She knew full well who he was, _what_ he was, what he was capable of, and she had just hit him in the face. Yes, she was the Master he had sworn his allegiance to all those years ago, the only one worthy of commanding him. For she was the only person in the entire world who did not fear him, who would never fear him. Even if he ever broke his word and tore her to shreds, she wouldn’t show an ounce of fear.

“Got it, slave?!” She shook him.

“Yes, my Master,” he mumbled finally.

For a long, long while the only sound in the room was her heavy breathing.

Integra struggled with her thoughts. She should have told him to leave at once, lock himself in his dungeon, and never again dare to show up unwanted. But seeing the utter terror in his eyes, knowing, no, _feeling_ the absolute power she had over this monster, the thought that he would do anything, _anything_ she’d tell him to do – all of this made her blood boil with lust. She wanted him, there and then. But was he to be rewarded instead of punished?

Slowly, her features softened, but the anger was replaced by her usual cold face, expressing no emotions. Storm in her eyes changed to ice. Alucard couldn’t tell which one hurt him more.

She pushed herself back, to his loins, and sat upright.

“You will satisfy me.”

The tone of her voice made his blood freeze, for it was even colder than her eyes.

“Or rather I will satisfy myself with you. Afterwards you will leave and remain in your dungeon until summoned.”

He watched her raise her hips.

“I will obey, my Master.”

With his last word Integra sat on him with all her weight, impaling herself on his manhood. She closed her eyes and started to move, to dance on top of him, to ride him like a horse. He tried to touch her, but she pushed his hand away. The lascivious spectacle before his eyes was driving him mad. _Forgive me, Integra! Forgive me, my Master, my Goddess! Yes, I belong to you, I am your slave, I’m your dog! Let me be nothing but a tool in your hand, a toy, use me anyhow and anytime you wish, Integra, Integra, Integra!_

She savored every word his soul cried. This was stronger than any drug. He, probably the most powerful being walking this earth, was begging her for forgiveness, reaffirming for the thousandth time he was hers. Hers alone. This time she struggled to keep her eyes closed. She wouldn’t let him see how much she desired him. Even though she wanted to read the terror, devotion, thirst and love from his face, his eyes, just as she felt all of his emotions in her blood. No, for what he had done, he would get nothing but an ice queen.

 _This is your punishment, servant,_ her soul answered, _You will look, but not touch. You will give me pleasure and receive nothing in return. I know my blood in you will feel it and I don’t care. For I am your Master! Say it!_

“You are my Master!”

Hearing his voice her body exploded with ecstasy so strong it almost made her heart stop. All of her sinful desire for this impure creature reached its peak, as in every drop of her blood she felt Hell itself sing a hymn of fire for the one Master of its most terrifying monster.

She opened her eyes. The ice was no more. She smiled with satisfaction.

“You are forgiven. Now go.”

With absolute devotion in his eyes, Alucard vanished. Integra fell on the bed, still smiling, as the fire inside her was slowly burning out.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I was sitting one day, doing nothing significant, in a state far from sober, when this appeared in my head. Not an "idea" for this fic. Not "basic plotline". The entire f*ing thing was just there in split seconds with every little detail. And haunted me for weeks until I finally put it down on paper. And even noticing weird/nonsensical/whatever stuff during writing I felt unable to change it, as if I was transcribing someone else's work.  
> I'm pretty sure I heard Crispin Freeman (English voice of Alucard) say that "Hellsing" appealed to viewer's subconscious. Well, apparently THIS crawled out of my subconscious after seeing it.  
> Believe it or not.  
> Or maybe I'm just f*ed up :P


End file.
